


Only a Dream

by Clara_sauce_wald



Series: Thasmin [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentions of Clara Oswald - Freeform, Nightmares, Romance, Smut, Softness, Wet Dream, fight, mentions of bullying, thirteen just wants the best for yaz, uwu, yaz just wants the best for thirteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_sauce_wald/pseuds/Clara_sauce_wald
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz get into a fight, later on, Yaz dreams about the Doctor. Now, how are they going to make up?Inspired by the dream scene in Black Swan (2010) with Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor entered the Tardis with a hop and a skip. Her clothes-tattered by running and being pushed around in a stampede of animatronic Vikings, as was Graham, Ryan, and Yaz who followed behind her, coughing and covering their mouth from the outside smoke that slowly began to fade into the Tardis.

“Doctor, I told you I had it!” Yaz huffed as she brushed off the ashes from her jacket. Ryan and Graham locked eyes for a minute and exchanged a tired eye-roll, knowing an argument was about to arise. For the past few weeks, Graham noticed that Yaz and the Doctor would get into small banters. Who could save who, who was going to choose the next destination, even got so competitive to the point were both the women almost drove them off a cliff in a buggy because they argued who would be a better driver (out of the whole group, they all knew Yaz was more capable driving than the Doctor, not that the Doctor was horrible at it, they just prefer to be driving without flames coming out of the front of the car and sparks flying into their eyes.)

“And I told _you,_ Yasmin Khan, that I don’t like surprises.” Her tone was strict as a teacher, as she flew around the console and finally pulling the lever, sending them through space.

“It wasn’t a surprise! I told you before that was the plan!” Yaz huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, I didn’t like the plan!”

“But it saved your arse, didn’t it?”

“Yasmin Khan, there are multiple ways to save me _without_ setting off that explosion. I could name a few! Do you want to hear it?” She copied Yaz’s pose, and her expression was just as cross as Yaz’s

_Oh no,_ Graham thought, _she’s getting sarcastic when she’s angry._

“No, because whatever you’re about to say, it’ll involve not using weapons. And Doctor, they were _trying, intentionally_ trying to kill us! It’s either us or them, you know that Doctor!”

“So we could _outsmart_ them! Use their power against them!”

“Which involves weapons!”

“Okay okay, enough.” Ryan intervened before the two ladies could start lashing out. He squeezed right into the middle of them, giving that there was almost no space between.

“Doctor, I know you’re angry at Yaz for setting off that explosion, but Yaz is right. If it weren’t for her the crowd would’ve swallowed us whole and we wouldn’t be able to make it back.” Ryan stared into her hazel-green eyes that burned with fury. Her lips were shut tight and her jaw was clenched, knowing that Ryan was right but still feeling every ounce of frustration directed at Yaz.

Ryan turned around, faced Yaz.

“Yaz, I know you’re a fed-”

“ _Police officer_.”

“Police officer and your job is to keep everyone alive, and you did it, innit?”

Yaz nodded, then looked to the Doctor, mirroring her frustration.

“ _But-_ Yaz look at me-but you have to follow what Doc says. She’s the one bringing us to these places and if there’s anyone who can think of any means of escape, she’s the one.” Ryan said in a soft voice, having a small realization that the Doctor was the whole reason why they’re all here, exploring these magnificent places.

“So, what I suggest is that you two, calm down, take a breath, and apologize. Graham and I’ve been listening to you two bicker for _weeks_ and it’s getting run down now.” Ryan took a breath, looked to Graham to see if it was okay for him to step aside, and like walking on eggshells, he backed away leaving the two of them to face each other.

What seemed like centuries was actually minutes, they stared at each other, still heated, still furious. The Doctor clenched her fists, rubbing the palm of her hands with her fingers, Yaz’s nose was inflated and her cheeks tinted red. Everything about the Doctor now annoyed Yaz. The way she stood, how she fidgeted with her hands, her bright yellow suspenders, how her bangs covered her eye, how she clenched her teeth, how she looked physically stronger than her at this instant, which threw Yaz off. But for a moment, Yaz thought she saw something in the Timelord’s eyes. Her eyebrows were crossed, but her eyes sold a different emotion, and Yaz couldn’t put her finger on it, and _that_ fucking annoyed Yasmin Khan the most.

Just as it seemed they were about to shake and makeup, the Doctor shook her head.

“Nope, still angry.” She turned her back and busied herself with the console.

“You know what, fine!” Yaz roared and began to storm off into the hallway.

Graham and Ryan groaned, they were so close.

Before Yaz disappeared, she turned back once more, tears blurred her vision but she knew she stared directly at the Doctor.

“You know what, Doctor? I see you, how you always treat Ryan and Graham like they’re your ace students. But whenever _I_ suggest something or do something, to _help you,_ you get cross with me and act like I fucking-killed your family!” She roared, now the Tardis quiet with a heavy silence. Yaz’s breath seemed short, instantly realizing what she said. The Doctor stared at her, mouth open just a gap, as was Graham and Ryan. Yaz couldn’t see from here, but she was sure she just broke her.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled, “but I’m done.”

Yaz stormed off, no longer furious at the Doctor, but at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz takes a nap and has a (to say the least) risque dream of the Doctor
> 
> (taken inspiration by the dream scene/sex scene in Black Swan with Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut,,, lets just say my cheeks were bright as a tomato writing it and was constantly looking over my back in case my family passed by. But nonetheless, I had fun! Dreams are a mysterious thing. They can interpret how you feel about inner and outer conflicts you face in the real world and the conflicts you have within (even some conflicts that you don't even want to face up to). I hope you all have fun reading this! Follow me on twitter @roseapaldi for updates and a poll at the end of chapter 3!!

It didn’t take Yaz long before she found her quarters. Quietly mumbling a “thank you” to the Tardis for not making it a maze for her to find, she entered her room, took off her jacket, then shirt, then pants, and entered into the shower. She cried, letting the hot water beat down on her skin, as she always does when she was alone with her emotions. Yaz didn’t think about how the Doctor was angry at her anymore but instead thought about how much she fucked it up. It kept repeating in her mind 

_ Act like I fucking-killed your family! _

Fuck, it was bad. She can already picture the Doctor punching in the coordinates to her flat, tears falling down on the console, and how her nose got red when she succumbed to the tears. In fact, Yaz wasn’t annoyed at the Doctor, she never was. She was annoyed at herself. More than that, she hated herself. She hated how she made the Doctor cry, she hated how she said all those things to her, she hated that she always fought the Doctor because of this need she had inside to always prove herself to everyone who was around her, more importantly; she hated how she felt for the Doctor, because honestly, even Yaz doesn’t know how she feels. 

The Doctor: she was the reason Yaz gets to see all of these wonderful places and worlds. If that blonde alien hadn’t landed on the Sheffield train, she would probably be sitting at her office, waiting for an adventure to come by, even if it was just to respond to a parking dispute. She would probably be sitting at home, in the middle of her father ranting about another conspiracy around the town, and she would probably be looking up at the stars instead of being within them. 

Yasmin Khan owed everything to the Doctor, this new life, her new self. And all Yaz can give back as a thank you is  _ that?  _ She didn’t even know how to thank the Doctor. How can you thank someone for taking you out into their time-and-spaceship, meeting Rosa Parks, going to Norway, seeing new worlds that were unimaginable, and giving you a new perspective on life? How can you thank them? With a card saying “Thank You!” in comic sans and a gift card to Red Lobster? Yaz didn’t think so. 

After her shower she changed into her PJs, plopped to her bed, hair dried and naturally curled, and snuggled close to her pillows. Her last memory before falling to slumber was a teardrop, falling from her cheek and onto the pillow. 

 

When Yaz woke up, she was back in her old room in Park Hill. Care Bear pillows, a quilt her Nani made her, Manchester United flag hanging on her chair, it is as if she never left. She wasn’t surprised, but she wished she said goodbye at least. She looked at her clock, 3:20 am. She mumbled  _ fuck  _ in a grumble, and swung her legs off the bed, and sleepily made her way to the kitchen to fix herself up with some tea. Just as she set the kettle on the stove, the doorbell rang, making Yaz jump slightly. Who is up at this time? Except for Yaz, of course. Carefully tip-toeing to the door, she was more worried that her family would wake up from her walking instead of the loud doorbell. She looked through the peephole, her heart stopped. 

She’s back. 

Yaz slowed her breathing, trying to calm the nerves that twitched in her hands, and finally, she opened the door. It was the Doctor. 

“Hiya Yaz,” The Doctor said softly, her heart was stuck in her throat.

“Do you mind if I?”

“Of course Doctor, come in. Just be a little quiet, my family’s asleep.” Yaz moved out of the way, welcoming the Doctor into the flat. Just as she passed, Yaz got a whiff of her coat, Earl Grey tea and a hint of eucalyptus oil.  The Doctor took a look at her living room, just a few months ago she was here, eating with her family and telling them about how the leaning tower of Pisa was built. Now, it's 3:30 in the morning, and it’s quiet, but not because of nighttime, but because of the unspoken words, Yaz wanted to say to her. 

Yaz fiddled with her hands, watching the Doctor look at her childhood photos of Sonya and her. 

“Do you want some tea or something?” Her voice cracked as if she was unsure to speak but just did it anyway.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” 

“Alright.” Yaz went over to the kettle and turned off the heat. She didn’t want tea now either. 

“Doctor, I-”

“I know, Yaz.”

“No, you don’t. I just wanna-” She turned around, suddenly finding herself pinned up against the stove and the Doctor’s lips on hers. As if the Doctor knew already where she was going to put her hands, she laid them on Yaz’s hips, pulling her close to her body and pressing against hers. 

Where was this, the whole time? Yaz thought. Her mouth couldn’t keep up with the Doctor’s, as the Doctor ducked her head and pressed her lips onto her neck, making Yaz suppress a tiny moan, but failed. Her blonde hair tickled Yaz’s nose, she tugged her hair lightly in response to the Doctor, faintly hearing a growl from her. 

The Doctor brought her other hand up and covered Yaz’s mouth, only setting sparks to a fire in Yaz’s pit.

The Doctor flicked her tongue on her skin, switching between teeth and sucking. Yaz was trying to hold herself up but began to fail as the Doctor slid her hand into her shirt, sending chills down her spine as her hot skin reacted with the Doctor’s iced hands. The Doctor spun her around, pushing her onto her bed, Yaz didn’t even notice (or care to notice) how they ultimately ended up back in her room. 

She kissed Yaz, starting from her collarbones and worked her way to her stomach as if she was a body full of water, and the Doctor needed her to survive. 

She looked up, locking eyes with Yaz.

It was the same face Yaz saw that always confused her, she could never guess it right.

But it didn’t confuse her anymore.

Not now.

The Doctor’s eyebrows were cross, but her eyes told another emotion.

And that emotion was desire.

She took her hand away from her mouth, tugging down at her pajama pants and finally letting Yaz moan her name. 

Before Yaz could even process that it was  _ the Doctor  _ that was going down on her, she felt two fingers slide down her folds, coating it with her wetness, and Yaz saw the stars. Her room wasn’t a room anymore, it was the galaxy. It was everything the Doctor promised but it was more, it was all for her, for Yasmin Khan. 

She felt her enter in two fingers, pressing down on her cervix, the Doctor held her with a tight grip on her hip bone, pressing down on a pressure point that made Yaz squirm underneath her and yelp in pleasure. The Doctor covered her mouth with hers, rolling her tongue into her mouth.

“Shh,” the Doctor whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe lightly as she slowly thrusts into Yaz. Her eyes are shut, trying to grasp the feeling of the Doctor inside of her while also trying to not come too fast (multitasking innit?). The Doctor gave light kisses to her chest, swirling her tongue around her nipples, and returning back down again.

“Yaz, I want you to look at me.” The Doctor mumbled into her clit, sending jolts of ecstasy into Yaz. 

She gripped the sheets,  _ God  _ was she close.

“Yasmin, open your eyes.” She hears the Doctor called. Finally, she opened her eyes, but it wasn’t the Doctor who was between her legs, it was Izzy Flint. 

All feeling of enjoyment drained from Yaz, wide eyes as she stared back at the redhead girl who was thrusting her fingers into Yaz. 

“Yasmin?” She heard her father call from the hallway, her eyes shot to her door which was wide open, and outside in the hallway was her dad, mom, and Sonya; staring wide-eyed at the sight of their daughter getting fingered. 

Yaz felt as if her world was caving in. She looked down at the woman between her legs, it was the Doctor, but all she saw was hatred in her eyes. This is right where the Doctor wanted her, helpless, horny, and underneath her. Yaz felt her heart shatter like a glass menagerie.

“Doctor?” Her voice was small, hurt, betrayed. 

“Sorry Yaz, if you can’t follow my orders, you can’t be a part of this family.” The Doctor took a pillow from behind Yaz and pressed it against her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up with the Tardis cloister bells ringing and vibrating in her room. It took her minute to understand where she was. No Izzy, no parents or Sonya, not in her bedroom and definitely not in Sheffield. Yaz felt relieved, but still felt the stare her parents gave her from the hallway, still felt the wetness the Doctor got her in (or she got herself in), and still felt the betrayal of the Doctor grinning wickedly down at her, and smothering her with a pillow. But it wasn’t real, it never happened. But why was the Doctor’s words replaying in her head?

_If you can’t follow my orders, you can’t be a part of this family._

Before Yaz could comprehend that she basically had a wet dream about the Doctor, she was thrown on the floor, the Tardis rumbling underneath her and in the distance she heard the Doctor grunting.

She threw her robe and boots on as fast as she can and raced to the console, finding the Doctor underneath the console instead of on it. Ryan and Graham were both grunting, holding on to something. This was the base of the Tardis cloister bells, as it rang into their ears, and the Tardis painted the walls with red and flashes of white, perhaps signifying danger, Yaz thought. With a spark the Doctor got out underneath the control, and pushed her goggles above her head.

“What is going on!” Yaz said with concern, her fear sending to into focus.

“Yaz! You’re awake! Brilliant, I need you heard to hold the gravity meter at a level -40!” She said with a bright smile and she turned around to continue tinkering on the Tardis. Underneath her the Tardis rumbled like a cat getting a shot a the vet, and with another spark coming from the tardis, the gang was sent back onto the floor.

Yaz pushed forward, in front of the console where the Doctor ordered her to be, Ryan and Graham returned to their original spots.

_If you can’t follow my orders, you can’t be a part of this family._

_You have to listen and do what she says._

“I need you to hold the gravity meter like this,” the Doctor took her hand and places it on a dial that seemed ready to explode.

“I need to you to stay at -40, no more higher or no more less. Got it?” the Doctor patted her back and stared into Yaz’s eyes. It was as if their confrontation never happened, just another adventure, another day.

“Got it.” Yaz nodded, assuring her.

The Doctor rubbed her back once more.

“Good girl,” she moved on. “Graham! Keep it like that for just a few more seconds!” She said as she pulled out a glowing crystal from her apron pocket, holding it with tweezers.

“Hurry up Doc, I’m starting to cramp!” Graham replied.

“You’re having a cramp? The Tardis is flying without a generator crystal right now! Mind you without the safety brakes on, imagine the cramps she’s going through right now!” The Doctor replied, putting on her goggles once more.

“Doctor!” they yelped. It seemed like seconds away before they were going to explode.

“Alright! No need to scream, now.” She carefully slide the crystal into a slot, shut the door, and twisted a few knobs and screws. The rumbling came to a halt, sending them forward a bit, and the Tardis lights went back to normal, mission complete.

“Nice work, gang!” The Doctor smiled, staring lovingly at her Ghost Monument as the orange crystals moved up and down from the center. Ryan exclaimed with relief, Graham sighed with relief, and Yaz was staring at the Doctor smiling, she felt relieved.

“Excellent work, Yaz.” The Doctor patted Yaz on the back as she moved next to her, giving her reassuring smile. Yaz smiled to the floor, feeling embarrassed that she received a compliment from the Doctor just now, as if she didn’t insult her hours before, or dreamed about her taking her to bed.

“Do you mind, if we talked?” The Doctor’s voice was small, only for Yaz to hear.

Yaz shook her head, still trying to forget the image of how she looked underneath her, her fingers _within_ her.

“Not right now, Doctor. If that’s okay.” She brought her eyes to hers, understanding the hurt behind them. The Doctor gave her a sad smile, brushing her fingers for a second against hers.

“Of course.” She smiled, and moved away.

After their “little scare” the Doctor plugged into the coordinates to Sheffield, in the meantime, Yaz worked out what exactly was she going to say, as was the Doctor too. Yaz went back to her room to change out of her pjs, and to have some time to think. Even when the Doctor said nothing, Yaz found it hard to concentrate within the console room, finding herself catching glimpses of the Doctor looking back at her as well, unsure if she was still heated about their argument earlier this morning or not. The Tardis brought them back home with a thud.

“Alright, Sheffield! 2019, forecast calls for cloudy skies and a chance of rain.” She scrunched her nose, “sorry.”

“It’s all good Doc, I just have to go back and pay some bills, I’m sure Ryan you have a thing with Aaron later, right?” Graham said as he threw his scarf over his neck.

“Nah, he had to reschedule it to next week.” Ryan said with a shrug. As much as Ryan tried to mask his face with not caring, they knew he was disappointed but not surprised, as they were too.

“Yaz, are you coming?” Ryan asked just as she came back, dressed in her normal clothes now.

“Actually, me n’ Yaz are gonna have a little talk, if it’s alright with you, Yaz.”

Yaz looked back at the Doctor, no longer was she smiling, but had a face of-uncertainty from Yaz’s point of view. She gulped, and turned back to the boys.

“Yeah, Doc and I are gonna sort out of a few, things.” She gave them a smile, but dipped her hands into her pockets, visibly feeling nervous for whatever is to come. The boys shared a look at each other, and wished them well. Yaz watched them as they walked back to their flat until she couldn’t see them anymore.  

She closed the Tardis doors, hearing the unwelcoming silence once again.

“Do you want a cuppa or something?” The Doctor stared at Yaz nervously, in fact, she seemed more nervous that Yaz let on.

Yaz smiled, feeling a row of new tears forming as she walked towards the Doctor with no words.

“Wha-” The Doctor didn’t have time to respond to Yaz throwing her hands over her neck and pulling her into a hug. For a moment, the Doctor forgot what hugging actually was, but that was her last incarnation.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor heard her muffled voice crack, and her body shake with sobs.

“Oh Yaz,” She ran her hand through her curly hair, it was soft and smelled of Argan oil. She hugged her tightly, letting her actions speak for words.

“I’m sorry for everything I said and I’m sorry I was such a dick to you.”

“It’s okay, I know.” The Doctor laughed at her clearly upset voice swear.

“No, you don’t. I’ve always been bad with talking about my feelings, but I’ve always found it harder when it’s about you.” She sniffed, the Doctor pulling away to see her face, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her white shirt.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Her voice was soft, and made Yaz wonder if it was possible to feel a voice comfort one’s soul.

“You, you’re just amazing. I mean, I’m not saying you’re the problem, I’m saying that you, Doctor, are amazing. You’re a brilliant woman with a brilliant mind and the biggest heart. So big that you have two of them.” Yaz chuckled, bringing her puffy caramel eyes to look into hers.

“And everything you do, it’s always for the best for people. For whoever you’re saving, for Ryan, Graham, _me._ You’re so selfless, you do everything to be a good person, and sometimes you don’t realize that it can hurt yourself, and I just want to protect you, be your defense. And when I can’t be there to protect you, I feel as if I let you down. As your mate I let you down because I wasn’t there to protect you when you needed me, and you’re always there, on time to protect me. You gave me the universe, Doctor, the least I can do as a thank you is to keep you out of harm's way.” Yaz brought her sleeve to wipe away her face, she moved back, looking at the Doctor at full length.

“And for fucks sake, I’m a police officer! What am I here for if I can’t protect you.” She chuckled,

“I just have this... inner need to always prove myself. Not just to you, but to everyone. I want people to know that I can do it because I know I can. I’m not a scared teenager anymore and I want people to know that I can hold my own. But the moment I slip up or I fail, I just hate it, Doctor, it’s like I’m failing at life. Like I’m not suppose to be here. And I know sometimes-most times I don’t agree with you, and it drives you crazy. I always question you or try to work around you, but it’s not because I don’t agree _with_ you, I just don’t want to see you fall and take that blame for yourself.”

The Doctor was speechless, watching Yaz pour her heart out in front of her.  

“And when I do try to protect you, it’s like you don’t want me. It’s like you don’t want my help, like you want to walk into the fire. But I can’t let you because I-” Yaz blinked, feeling her chest get heavy again. The silence was enough to finish what Yaz was intended to say.

The Doctor walked up to Yaz, closing the space between their bodies. She caressed her cheek, fingers lining the shape of her face down to her chin.

“Yasmin, I’m sorry for how I treated you.” The Doctor softly replied, caressing her hands within hers.

“I’m sorry for how we fought over these past few weeks. I never meant to treat you like that, as if I never want you because quite frankly, I always want you by my side. But Yaz, you by my side is the safest, and most dangerous place ever. You have to know the dangers that comes along with me. I always ask you to be sure because it is true, I cannot guarantee your safety, but I also can’t guarantee mine. You can try to keep me out of harm’s way, but I think it’s harm’s way finding me when I step out of the Tardis. But it’s people like you who keep me safe. The ones who ask questions, the ones who test me. You hold me to the mark and that is what I love the most. I don’t want you to follow my orders, because where’s the fun in that?”

Yaz chuckled, bringing the Doctor’s hand close to her heart.

“I’m sorry I got angry at you. I’m never quite use to people taking the line of fire for me. It’s a sensitive subject, there’s a history behind it, but that’s not an excuse to get mad. Especially at someone like Yasmin Khan. But sometimes, when I say things that needs to be done, I _really_ need them done. Most of the time it's to protect you lot. You-humans, you’re like a butterfly. But you, Yaz, you’re the strongest one out of them all.” She brought Yaz in for another embrace, holding her tight in her arms.

“You never have to prove yourself to me, you always amaze me. I only treat Graham and Ryan like that because... listen, I need to be fair with my points. If I wasn’t you’d be in the lead with 6,000, Ryan following with 400 and Graham with 230.”

Yaz chuckled, feeling a lot better knowing that if the point system was rigged, she would be the Doctor’s favorite. She: the Doctor’s favorite.

“A wise woman once told me: hate is too strong of an emotion to waste on someone you don’t like.” The Doctor whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, picturing that same woman who said that to her many moons ago.

_Her eyes. Her never giving up. Her anger, her kindness._

“I think I know what she meant by it now.”

“And what does she mean?”

The Doctor connected her forehead with Yaz’s, her hands resting on both sides of her cheeks.

“Because I think I’m in love-”

Yaz didn’t let the Doctor finish her sentence, covered it by placing her lips on hers.

It wasn’t that Yaz didn’t want to hear it, Yaz was scared of it. She was scared of being in love, especially with the Doctor. She was scared because one day, both of them knew that they would be on different ends of the galaxy, and Yaz wasn’t ready to think of her as a memory.

The Doctor leaned into her kiss, lightly sucking on her bottom lip (making a mental note to tell Yaz the next moment she has on how much she loves her lips, and how much she loves kissing her.) and moved her hand to the back of her neck. The Doctor broke from their embrace, and grabbed Yaz’s hand.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” The Doctor grinned, and raced with Yaz into the hallways.

“I don’t know how you can just forgive me like that.”

“Me? Forgive you? Always, Yasmin Khan. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! or is it? I'm debating on adding a bonus chapter, perhaps one where the Doctor is on top of her and DOESN'T smother her hahaha. What do you guys think? Comment below, or go to my twitter @roseapaldi to vote on adding another chapter or not!  
> Ta, - Ryn xxx

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll, its ya girl. go follow me on twitter @roseapaldi for updates and teasers for the next few chapters, and a poll that I'll be doing by the end of chapter 3 ;))))))))))))))))) - Lauryn


End file.
